


There's Nowt so Queer as Folk

by untiltheyfindtheperfectgirl



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untiltheyfindtheperfectgirl/pseuds/untiltheyfindtheperfectgirl
Summary: The thing you need to know is: it’s all about sex.It’s true. In fact, they say men think about sex every twenty-eight seconds. Of course, that’s straight men. Gay men it’s every nine.Queer as Folk/IT crossoverFollows the Queer as Folk plot but with Richie and Eddie and some other IT characters added.First few chapters follow QAF plot quite closely then begins to veer into new story arcs.





	There's Nowt so Queer as Folk

**Author's Note:**

> man o man this thing is gonna be a monster so please bare with me as I try to do this. 
> 
> you don't have to watch QAF to follow the story lines of this fic. although I do highly recommend watching it...
> 
> hope you all enjoy

The thing you need to know is: it’s all about sex. 

It’s true. In fact, they say men think about sex every twenty-eight seconds. Of course, that’s straight men. Gay men it’s every nine.

You can be at the supermarket or the laundromat or buying a shirt when suddenly you find yourself checking out some hot guy. Hotter than the one you saw last weekend or the night before, which explains why they’re all at Babylon at one in the morning instead of at home, in bed. But who wants to be at home in bed? Especially alone when you could be at Babylon, knowing at any moment you might see _him_. The most beautiful man who ever lived.

That is, until tomorrow night.

“When did seventies night become eighties night?” Emmett asked, sipping at his pink Cosmopolitan as he leaned against the bar next to Richie. 

“I remember this song from _high school_ ,” Richie snorted, shaking his head in amusement. “Talk about feeling ancient.” 

“You are ay-ancient,” Eddie joked as an involuntary yawn was drawn from his throat. 

“At least I’m not the one with an eight o’clock bedtime,” Richie joked, ruffling the top of Eddie’s hair as he took a sip of his beer.

“Shut up,” Eddie grumbled, leaning further into Richie and cushioning his cheek on his chest, smiling as one of Richie’s arms wrapped around his shoulders.

“Give me those divas of disco any day,” Emmett drawled to Ted, ignoring Richie and Eddie’s playful argument. “Gloria Gaynor.” 

“Donna Summer,” Ted added, sipping at his own beer as he leaned against the bar in a similar fashion to Richie. 

“And don’t forget Miss Alisha Bridges,” Richie added, before breaking out into the chorus of Alisha Bridges’ classic _I Love the Nightlife_ as the other three joined in giddily, seemingly oblivious to the thumping music, flashing lights, and nearly nude men dancing around them. 

“Ohhh,” Richie trailed off, watching as an obscenely muscled man at least five years his junior walked past them. The other three followed his gaze, jaws all dropping slackly as they watched the man pass. 

“My God,” Emmett murmured. “Have you ever seen anything more beautiful?”

“Venice,” Ted answered, eyes still following the man who had disappeared into the back room. “At sunset.” 

“Fine,” Emmett answered with a cheeky grin. “You go down the grand canal while _I_ go down on him!”

Eddie snorted, face pressed to Richie’s chest as Richie barked with laughter at Ted’s scowl.

Emmett could be a bit campy…

Okay, a lot campy. But you gotta admit, these days it takes real guts to be a queen in a world full of commoners. 

“ _Hilarious,_ ” Ted muttered, rolling his eyes as Emmett sipped at his Cosmo happily, exuding self-satisfaction. “Anyway, the problem with perfection is its inability to recognize anything less perfect that itself.” 

“In other words,” Richie snorted. “You hit on him and he turned you down?”

“Yeah,” Ted sighed, slurping back the remaining beer in his glass.

“Sorry, Teddy,” Eddie offered with a sad smile, reaching out to rub at Ted’s bicep sympathetically.

Ted was a sweet guy. He had a huge heart and put his friends and family first and foremost in everything he did. The only problem was, no one at Babylon was interested in size of _that_ organ.

“Thanks Eddie,” Ted gave a half smile. “Whatever, I don’t know why I’m wasting my time staring at a bunch of over-pumped princess with an IQ smaller than their waists anyway.”

“Jesus,” Richie whistled, pointing out another guy walking past them. “Look at him!”

All four men turned to watch the beauty walk towards the dance floor, forgetting Ted’s critique of the majority of the guys that frequented their beloved Babylon.

It really is all about sex. 

Except, when you’re having it. Then it’s all about ‘Will he stay?’, ‘Will he go?’, ‘How am I doing?’, ‘What am I doing?’.

Unless, of course, you’re Brian Kinney. And then it’s ‘Who gives a fuck what you think? You’re lucky to have me’.

Richie laughed as Eddie let out another yawn. 

“I’ll go get Brian,” Richie announced to the group. “I’ve gotta get this Spaghetti-Head to bed.” 

Richie pecked a quick kiss to Eddie’s forehead before wading onto the crowded dancefloor in search of his best friend. 

* * *

 

Brian Kinney and Richie Tozier had been best friends for over fifteen years, having met in Mrs. Jones’ eighth-grade class.  

“Brian! Bri!” he shouted over the thumping music as he spotted his friend’s shaggy brunette mop. “Bri! Wait, Brian!” he continued to yell, following the bobbing brown head now weaving its way through the crowd towards the back room. 

“Dammit, Brian,” Richie swore, momentarily pausing his pursuit and steeling himself for a trip to the backroom.

Richie pushed past the metal chain links acting as curtains separating the backroom from the rest of the club, rolling his eyes as his ears took in the metallic tinkling of the chains moving and the lewd grunts and groans coming from the men covering the entire length of the walls in the backroom.

“Brian?” Richie called as his eyes scanned the various groups of men, some fucking frantically while others fucked slowly and sensually. “Fucking hell. Brian?”

Richie inched further into the hallway, finally making it to the back of the corridor where it opened up into a small alcove.

“Hey, Bill,” Richie laughed, spotting the friend-of-a-friend who he knew frequented the backroom almost as much as Brian did. “How’s it going?” 

“Fine,” Bill smiled, eyes hooded and cheek pressed to the cement wall in front of him as a larger man thrust into him rhythmically.

Richie laughed again, shaking his head as he continued his search for his best friend.

“Brian!” he called, finally spotting his best friend in the back corner of the room. He was leaning against the cement wall, head tipped back and mouth hanging open in pleasure as a man dressed in black knelt before him, head bobbing steadily against Brian’s crotch where Brian held it. “Brian, we need to go,” Richie told his best friend who had yet to acknowledge him.

“I’m just giving him my number,” Brian mumbled, chin dropping as he looked over at Richie with cloudy eyes.

“What did ya do,” Richie snorted, crossing his arms over his chest as he gave Brian an unamused look. “Write it on your dick?” he drawled making Brian laugh despite himself.

“Bri,” Richie sighed, arms uncrossing and hands settling on his hips, performing an eerily accurate imitation of a cross between an unimpressed Eddie Kaspbrak and a fed-up Maggie Tozier. “How long is this gonna take?”

Brian sighed, gripping each side of the unknown blower’s head and titling it back to make eye contact with the stranger.

“Ten minutes?” Brian shrugged, roughly shoving the man’s face back towards his crotch. “Tops.”

“Well, hurry up,” Richie rolled his eyes before turning to leave the back room. His skin felt itchy and grimy just being in the backroom.

* * *

 

Richie sighed as he climbed down the steps to meet Ted, Emmett and Eddie who had decided to wait on the street for Richie and Brian. 

“How long are we gonna wait this time?” Eddie groaned, crossing his arms over his chest. “I gotta work in the morning!”

“He said he’d be right out, Eds,” Richie sighed as Eddie continued to scowl. 

Despite the fact that Brian and Eddie were two of the most important people in Richie’s life the two men fought like cat and dog.

“Yeah, we’ve all heard that before,” Emmett rolled his eyes, tucking his hands into the back pockets of his orange leather pants. 

“This is some great system he’s got,” Ted complained sarcastically. “He gets to party all night and you drive him home.”

“It’s no big deal,” Richie defended his best friend making Eddie frown further. “Besides, you three never complain about the free rides you get when I’m dee-dee.”

“You’re not dee-dee, Richie,” Eddie rolled his eyes. “You’re just the least drunk.”

“I had one beer, babe,” Richie responded. “I’m dee-dee.” 

“Ready to go?” Brian sighed, jumping down the steps from Babylon to the street and throwing an arm around Richie’s shoulders.

“That was quick,” Emmett commented slightly, wrapping his arm around Eddie’s shoulders knowingly as the other three following Brian and Richie who led the way down Liberty Ave towards Brian’s Jeep. 

Eddie eyed Brian’s arm as it curled around Richie’s neck with dark eyes. Richie and Eddie had been dating for nine years now, having met in their second year of college at the University of Pittsburgh, and although Eddie should have already become used to the gnawing jealousy in his stomach as he watched Brian touch _his_ boyfriend, he just wasn’t. 

“Not when you’ve had as much practice as he has,” Ted joked, keeping pace with Emmett and Eddie.

“I got bored,” Brian shrugged, dropping his arm from Richie’s shoulders as they stepped up to the Jeep. 

“Oh, I know,” Emmet drawled, smiling as he watched Eddie extricate himself from Emmett and immediately latch on to Richie possessively. “Getting your dick sucked can be _so_ tedious.” 

“Well, he looked pretty hot to me,” Richie added, pecking the top of Eddie’s head absentmindedly.

“Anyone would look hot to you,” Brian shot back, rolling his eyes at Eddie and Richie’s position. “You’re practically _married_ ,” Brian drawled with a sneer.

Eddie raised his hand, flipping Brian off behind his back as he continued to snuggle his face against Richie’s warm chest.

“Ignore him, my precious babies,” Emmett grumbled, wrapping his arms around the embracing couple. “His heart is just two sizes too small. He can’t help it,” Emmett teased, hoping to piss Brian off. His words had fallen on deaf ears though, as Brian stared intently at a blonde twink lighting a cigarette across the street. He couldn’t have been much older than sixteen, Emmett observed.

* * *

Brian traipsed blindly across the street, eyes fixated on the blonde leaning against a lamp post on the other side as he completely disregarded the calls of his name from his friends.

“Hey,” Brian breathed as he stepped up onto the curb and crowded the boy’s personal space. “How’s it going? Had a busy night?”

The blonde shrugged, lips quirking flirtatiously.

 _‘_ _He_ _’_ _s beautiful_ ,’ Brian thought to himself. _‘_ _Those lips will be perfect wrapped around my cock._ _’_

“Fine,” the blonde shrugged, holding Brian’s intense eye contact effortlessly. “Checkin’ out the bars. Y’know? Boy Toy, Meat Hook-”

“Meat Hook? Really?” Brian laughed in surprise. “So, you’re into leather?” he asked, knowing the boy was lying and had never stepped foot inside the dungeon that was Liberty Avenue’s Meat Hook. His face was too innocent.

“Sure,” the blonde lied easily, shrugging with a small grin playing on his lips. 

“Hmm,” Brian nodded appreciatively. “So, where you headed?” 

“No place special,” the boy shrugged in his ever so smooth and casual tone that Brian was absolutely enamoured by.

“I can change that,” Brian responded, dropping his hand to the lamp post and hovering over the blonde with hungry eyes.

“Oh, really?” the blonde smiled, eyes equally hungry.

* * *

“Are you fucking kidding me, Brian?” Richie demanded, fingers curled over the side of the driver’s side window. “You can’t just fuckin’ leave-”

“Nighty-night, Rich,” Brian called over his shoulder as the Jeep lurched forward with Brian in the driver’s seat and his new blonde companion buckled into the passenger seat.

“Asshole!” Richie swore, throwing his hands up in the air and watching Brian’s black Jeep race down Liberty Avenue and towards his loft. “Shit!” he swore again as a car narrowly avoided hitting him.

“Rich,” Eddie waved him over. “Get off the street!” 

“God, he’s such a fuckin’ asshole,” Richie continued to grumble as Eddie grabbed at his arms and yanked him up onto the sidewalk.

“Preaching to the choir, honey,” Emmett joked, wrapping an arm around Richie’s shoulders as the four began walking in the direction of the Liberty Diner.

* * *

 

“You live here?” 

Brian looked over his shoulder as he headed towards the kitchen to grab something to drink.

“Coming in?” Brian laughed as he watched Justin, as he had learned the beautiful young blonde was a called, pause in the doorway.

“Oh,” Justin jumped, looking away from the expensively furnished loft and towards Brian as if only just remembering Brian was there. “Yeah, sorry,” he laughed nervously, walking furthering into the loft.

“Shut the door,” Brian told him, holding back a smirk. The twink’s smooth attitude seemed to have vanished, leaving behind a blushing school boy. 

 _‘_ _I can work with that_ ,’ Brian thought to himself.

“Shit,” Justin swore quietly, turning to slide the heavy metal door shut behind him before turning back to a suddenly topless Brian. “This is um,” Justin swallowed the lump in his throat as he took in Brian’s smooth chest. “This is a really nice place.” 

Brain quirked his eyebrows at Justin in amusement before tipping his head back and dumping the ice-cold water in the bottle in his hand over his head, revelling in the coolness on his skin. 

Justin swallowed again, eyes wide as saucers as he reached down to not-so-discretely adjust himself in his pants. 

“I like your kitchen,” Justin stuttered out, mentally screaming at himself. 

“Do you like special K?” Brian asked, toeing off his shoes and unzipping the fly of his pants.

“Um, yeah it’s okay I guess,” Justin smiled. “I like Cheerios better, though.” 

“Not that kind of Special K,” Brian snorted, digging a hand into his pocket and retrieving a tiny grey packet of ketamine before holding it up towards Justin with a smirk. “My disco-pharmacologist cooks it up for me.” 

Justin swallowed the newly formed lump in his throat, this time it wasn’t the result of arousal. 

 _‘_ _Drugs. Shit, he wants me to do drugs. Shit!_ ’ Justin’s brain went into overdrive.

“I’m really allergic to a lot of drugs,” Justin stuttered out, blushing deeply. “The doctor gave me penicillin once and it nearly killed me. And Tylenol…” 

“ _Tylenol?"_  Brian snorted. “No one’s allergic to Tylenol! Tylenol’s what they give you when you’re allergic to everything else.”

“Oh,” Justin blushed deeper, looking down at the ground briefly in embarrassment. 

Thoroughly enjoying Justin’s bashfulness Brain shucked off his tight black jeans, revealing a tight white jockstrap. Justin was positive his brain had just short circuited. This couldn’t be happening. It had to be a dream.

“Codeine,” Justin blurted making Brian’s lip quirk in amusement. “Codeine’s the worst! Like, I get diarrhea and start vomiting uncontrollably at the same time…” 

 _‘_ _Why are you talking about diarrhea when the most gorgeous man you_ _’_ _ve ever seen is striping down into a jock strap, a_ _fucking_ jock strap, _right in front of you? You_ _’_ _re fucking this up!_ ’ he reprimanded himself.

“Well, we’ll make sure to try and keep that one on the top shelf,” Brian responded patronizingly. Justin looked down in embarrassment again, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. “Out of reach.”

Justin looked back up as he heard the elastic of Brian’s jock strap snap against his skin, finding the white fabric now pooled around Brian’s ankles. Justin’s eyes trailed up Brian’s tanned and toned legs ( _‘_ _Christ, he must work out non-stop!_ _’_ ) before landing on Brian’s cock. Sure, he’d seen the other guys in the locker room at school, but none of those pubescent, sad excuses for dicks could ever compare to what Justin found in front of him. 

 _‘_ _Shit! This is really happening_!’ his brain screamed as his mouth turned dry at the sight of Brian’s swollen and red cock, bobbing with his every move.

“Now,” Brian smiled, cocking his head to the side and holding his arms out in invitation. “Are you coming or going? Or coming and then going? Or coming and _staying_?” 

“Uh,” Justin breathed, shakily removing his jacket before shuffling towards Brian nervously.

Brian’s eyebrows raised and his lips twisted into a smirk as Justin inched closer. 

“Good choice,” Brian breathed against Justin’s ear once the blonde was close enough, fingers reaching deftly for Justin’s belt buckle.

Justin moaned as Brian began mouthing at his neck, pulling his belt free from the loops and dropping it on the floor before determinedly tugging at his pants.

“Mm,” Justin moaned as the cool air of the loft hit his naked skin before Brian covered Justin’s mouth with his own, swallowing the embarrassingly needy whimpers he couldn’t stop from falling from his lips.

Justin gasped as his jeans and boxers dropped to his ankles, his cock bobbing up to his stomach before being squished between his and Brian’s stomachs. He didn’t think he had ever been as hard as he was in that moment, ready to cum at any second.

* * *

 

“My babies!” came the shrieking cry of one Maggie Tozier as the four men entered Liberty Diner. 

“Hey, Maggie,” Eddie laughed, cheek squished against the older woman’s as she babbled in his ear about missing the boys despite the fact that they had been at the diner for breakfast less than twenty-four hours earlier.

Eddie slid into their usual booth across from Ted and Emmett as Maggie tried to crush Richie in an identical hug.

“Hi, Ma,” Richie greeted half-heartedly, ducking out of Maggie’s embrace and sliding into the booth next to Eddie.

“What’s got your panties in a twist?” Maggie frowned, eyeing her son as she popped her gum and set her hands on her hips.

“Nothing,” Richie lied, scanning the menu in front of him despite the fact that he had the whole thing, including prices, memorized. 

“Fucking Brian,” Eddie spat. “He just fucking left us at Babylon!”

“Of course he did,” Maggie nodded knowingly, pulling out her notepad and sparkly purple pen. “So, what’ll it be boys?” she asked, licking the tip of her pen.

* * *

 

Justin stumbled, lips still attached to Brian’s as Brian led him up the stairs to the raised platform acting as the loft’s bedroom. 

“Careful,” Brain teased, tongue flicking against Justin’s lips as the younger boy blushed in embarrassment.

Justin gasped at Brian shoved him down onto his bed, startled by the sudden movement. He took in the room, eyes flickering from the expensively furnished room to the blue exposed neon tube light fixture hanging above the bed.

 _‘_ _How the fuck did I get here?_ ’ Justin mused to himself. 

Brian’s hard cock rubbing against Justin’s brought the blonde out of his musings, groaning as Brain settled his weight down against Justin before taking him in his hand.

Breath stuttering in his chest, Justin squeezed his eyes shut and flexed his toes. Brian’s fist curled tightly around his aching erection felt like heaven on earth. He didn’t know how but laying here, Brian slowly tugging on his painfully swollen cock, felt at least a million times better than any time he had jerked off on his own.

“Don’t come yet.” 

Justin opened his eyes, blinking rapidly as he tried to get his breathing under control. 

“I’ll try,” Justin answered breathlessly, swallowing the lump in his throat. 

“You better,” Brian answered in a teasing tone, moving his thumb to rub insistently at the head of Justin’s cock. 

“Mm, stop,” Justin warned, eyes squeezed shut as his hand grabbed at Brian’s wrist to still it. 

Brian’s lips quirked with amusement as the younger man took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down.

“So, what do you like to do?” Brain asked, leaning down to mouth at Justin’s neck. 

“Do?” Justin asked, voice rousingly breathless. “I dunno… Watch TV? Play _Tomb Raider-_ ” 

“I mean in bed,” Brian laughed, pressing his forehead to Justin’s throat as he laughed. 

“Oh,” Justin muttered in embarrassment, thankful that Brian wasn’t looking at him as his cheeks flushed. “Um, well, this is nice.”

Brian pushed himself up from the other man’s chest before settling back on Justin’s thighs, hands planted firmly on Justin’s hips.

“Are you a top or a bottom?” he asked, thumbs rubbing continuous circles into Justin’s silky smooth, pale white skin.

“Top,” Justin answered confidently before pausing. “And b-bottom,” he finished, sounding less sure of himself. 

“Oh?” Brian smiled, stomach churning with what he told himself was amusement. “So, you’re versatile then?”

“And ambidextrous,” Justin answered with a grin. “Which was really confusing at first ‘cause I could never figure out what hand to write with!” 

“Hmm,” Brian nodded, smiling as Justin rambled nervously. “So, do you like to rim?”

“Sure,” Justin answered immediately. “I love it!”

“Great,” Brian laughed, leaning down until his lips were brushing the blonde’s right ear. “Get to it then.”

“Um…” Brian smiled as he heard the boy audibly gulp. “What exactly do you mean?” Justin mumbled embarrassedly as Brian sat up straight and chuckled at Justin’s pink cheeks.

“Cute,” Brian murmured, cupping Justin’s face in his hand and rubbing at the rounded apple of the blonde’s cheek.

Justin’s worried expression melted into a bashful smile as he chewed on his lower lip, eyes locked with Brian’s as the brunette leaned down toward him. 

The sound of Brian’s phone ringing caused the brunette to groan in annoyance as Justin exhaled disappointedly.

“What?” Brian hissed into the receiver of his phone once he’d grabbed it from the nightstand. “What?! When? Are you kidding me?” Brian barked down the line as he grabbed Justin’s still throbbing erection, tugging at it absent mindedly. Justin let out a drawn-out moan as Brian continued to angrily question the unknown individual on the other end of the line. 

“Well, of course you’re not kidding me. When did it happen?” Brian asked as Justin whimpered out his name, reaching for his wrist in an attempt to warn the other man that he was going to cum if Brian didn’t stop his ministrations. “Why didn’t you call me? Well of course I was out! I can’t believe it- Jesus Christ!” Brian yelped as Justin groaned with pleasure, releasing as his toes curled and his hands squeezed Brian’s thighs tightly.

“I told you not to!” Brian spat, wiping at the ejaculate that landed on one of his pecks in annoyance.

“I tried to warn you,” Justin cried, chest still heaving from his orgasm as he flailed worriedly. 

“All over my new duvet!” Brian complained. “Thank you _very much_!” 

“I’m sorry!” Justin continued to apologize as Brian wiped the boy’s cum from his bedspread, phone cradled between his cheek and shoulder. “It’ll wash out, won’t it?” Justin asked hopefully, trying to sit up despite Brian’s weight holding him down. “I mean, you should see my sheets at home,” he joked in an attempt to stop Brian’s angry glare. 

“Just some kid,” Brian told the person on the phone. “What was your name again?” 

“Justin,” Justin muttered sadly, looking away from Brian. 

“Right, _Justin_ ,” Brian rolled his eyes. “I’ll be right there,” Brian explained before hanging up the phone.

* * *

“Thanks for the ride, Teddy,” Richie called, slamming the door to Ted’s car as Ted pulled away from the curb in front of Richie and Eddie’s apartment building. Ted had driven the other three home after picking his car up at the diner. 

Emmett led the way up the path towards their building as Richie dragged a stumbling, half-asleep Eddie along behind him. 

“Nighty, night, babies,” Emmett called before shutting the door to his bedroom once they had reached their fourth-floor apartment. Emmett had _temporarily_ moved in to the couple’s spare room in their apartment after the hooker down the hall from Emmett’s apartment had burned their building down two years prior.  

“Night, Em,” Eddie yawned, words muffled against Richie’s chest as he stumbled through the door, face bumping into Richie’s chest as they walked. 

“Come on, bug,” Richie laughed, bending his knees into a shallow squat as he wrapped his hands around the back of Eddie’s thighs before pulling them up to wrap around his waist with practiced ease. “Time for bed.”

“Mm,” Eddie mewled, wrapping his arms around Richie’s neck and nuzzling his cheek against the soft fabric of Richie’s shirt.

Richie laughed as he carried them to their bedroom across the apartment from Emmett’s, stumbling through the door as he tripped over a pile of clothes he had thrown on the ground earlier in the night when they were getting ready to go out.

“Oof,” Eddie laughed weakly as Richie threw them onto the bed, Eddie landing on his back with Richie directly on top of him. 

“Sorry, baby,” Richie chuckled, making to shuffle off of Eddie and onto his side of the bed.

“No,” Eddie whined, locking his grip on Richie’s neck. “Stay.”

“At least lemme take my jeans off, love,” Richie laughed, pecking Eddie’s scrunched nose as his boyfriend reluctantly released him long enough for him to pull his jeans off before helping Eddie wriggle out of his own.

“G’night,” Richie sighed happily as he settled down, body draped over Eddie’s and his chin tucked into Eddie’s neck. “Love you.”

 “Love you too,” Eddie mumbled, burying his nose in Richie’s shoulder.

* * *

“No,” Eddie whined, wriggling under the covers and burying his head under his pillow as he felt Richie sit up in bed. “Don’t wanna to get up yet!” 

“Okay, see you soon,” Eddie heard Richie mutter. “Eds? Baby, are you awake?” his boyfriend’s soft voice called, muffled by the pillow shoved over Eddie’s ears, but sounding much closer than before.

“Don’t wanna go to work,” Eddie whined, holding the pillow to his ears tightly. 

“It’s not time for work yet, baby,” Richie chuckled, prying the pillow from Eddie’s grasp.

“Lemme sleep then,” Eddie grumbled, snuggling up to Richie’s thigh and trying to block out the light from the bed side lamp that Richie had flicked on. 

“That was Brian,” Richie explained, carding his fingers through the back of Eddie’s hair. “On the phone.” 

“Huh?” Eddie grumbled, face still smooshed against Richie’s thigh.

“I was on the phone, baby,” Richie laughed, trying to explain what was going on to the half-asleep Eddie.

“Tell him to go ‘way,” Eddie grumbled. “Don’t wan’ a threesome,” he yawned as Richie chuckled. 

“No, it’s not that,” Richie smiled, easing his thigh out of Eddie’s grip and sliding down the mattress to press his forehead to Eddie’s. “It’s Lindsay. She had the baby.”

“Baby?” Eddie asked, opening his eyes to look at Richie groggily.

“Yeah,” Richie nodded, nose pressed to Eddie’s. “The baby’s here.”

“The baby’s here?” Eddie repeated, voice growing steadily more alert. “The baby. The baby’s here?!” he exclaimed before throwing his arms around Richie’s neck. “The baby’s here?!” 

“Uh huh,” Richie nodded, chuckling at Eddie’s huge grin and wide eyes.

“Oh, my God!” Eddie laughed, pressing his face to Richie’s neck and pushing his boyfriend onto his back so he could settle on top of him.

* * *

“Up,” Brian demanded, smacking Justin’s hip lightly before climbing off of him and dialing Richie’s number. 

“What’s going on?” Justin asked, sitting up and scooting to the edge of the bed with his arms crossed over his chest awkwardly.

“You gotta go,” Brian called from the kitchen where he was retrieving his discarded clothing and pulling his jeans on. 

“No, I-” 

“Rich,” Justin heard Brian already talking into the phone. “Melanie called, it’s happened. Yeah, seriously… Well, wake the Stepford wife the fuck up. Just do it, Rich. I’ll be there in ten.”

Justin caught his clothing as it came flying from the bottom of the stairs where Brian was standing, fastening the buttons of his shirt haphazardly. 

“Hurry the fuck up,” Brian demanded. “You gotta go.”

“What’s going on?” Justin asked again, pulling on his briefs. 

“Everything,” Brian answered cryptically as he finished buttoning his shirt. “Hurry, c’mon. You gotta go.”

“Where?” 

“Home,” Brian shrugged. “I don’t care. But you can’t stay here.” 

“I can’t go home,” Justin frowned, holding his crumpled shirt and jeans to his chest. “My parents think I’m staying with a friend.”

“You live with your parents?” Brian asked, eyebrows raised in amusement as he sat down on the bed next to Justin to pull his shoes on.

“Well I’m still in school,” Justin admitted, eyes downcast as he started to pull on his jeans. “I mean, I’m in college,” he stuttered out nervously. 

“What year are you in?” Brian asked, cocking his head to the side as he watched Justin shimmy his jeans up and over his hips. 

“Sophomore,” Justin answered immediately. “Between my Junior and Sophomore year,” he added unnecessarily, swallowing as Brian eyed him with disbelief.

“How old are you?” Brian laughed, standing and leaving the bedroom to search for his discarded leather jacket which held his keys and wallet. 

“Twenty-one,” Justin called, pulling his shirt over his head.

“What year were you born?” Brian asked, pulling on his coat and watching Justin put on his socks through the open doorway. 

“Nineteen,” Justin paused. “Seventy-nine.” 

“Bullshit,” Brian laughed, shoving his hands into his pockets as Justin stood from the bed. “You had to think before you answered that. How old are you really?”

“Twenty,” Justin admitted, looking down at his socks as Brian took a step up the stairs towards him. “Nineteen…” he added as Brian smirked at him, fully aware that he was lying. “Eighteen,” he amended as Brian took another step, reaching the top of the platform.

“What is this,” Brian breathed, running his fingers through Justin’s short hair. “A rocket launch?”

“Seventeen,” Justin finally admitted in a defeated tone, making Brian laugh victoriously.

“What is it with kids these days?” Brian mused, squeezing the back of Justin’s neck teasingly with one hand and holding Justin’s discarded jacket in the other.

“We just wanna get laid like everyone else,” Justin answered with a relieved smile, confident that Brian wasn’t actually upset with him. 

“Have you ever been with anyone else?” Brian asked, releasing Justin’s neck and opening up Justin’s jacket to help the teenager slide his arms through.

“Sure,” Justin answered, shrugging the jacket onto his shoulders. “Well… I mean, not exactly. This is sort of my first.”

“My, aren’t we the fibber tonight?” Brian teased, zipping Justin’s jacket up to his chin jokingly. “I figured,” Brian shrugged, smiling down at the younger boy. “Kinda young, aren’t you?” 

Justin scowled, looking away from Brian embarrassedly.

“Well,” Brian sighed, turning on his heel and heading for the door of the loft. “I was fourteen my first time,” he told Justin, leaning against the wall by the front door as he waited for Justin to pull on his sneakers.

“That’s _really_ young,” Justin pointed out, looking up at Brian from where he leaned against the back of Brian’s couch to keep his balance. 

“It was with my gym teacher,” Brian mused, watching Justin wobble on one leg with amusement.

“I bet he was some old perv.”

“That old perv,” Brian drawled. “Was probably the same age as I am now.”

“How old are you?” Justin asked, dropping his foot to the floor and standing up straight. 

“It was after school in the locker rooms,” Brian continued, ignoring Justin’s question and leading him out into the hallway before locking the door while Justin hit the elevator button. “He was taking a shower. I went back for something. A book, my jockstrap? I don’t remember… Anyway, there he was all naked. Soaping himself,” Brian reminisced, entering the elevator leaning against the wall as they descended to the first floor while Justin listened with rapt attention.

“He saw me there with a big boner under my chinos,” Brian laughed, shaking his head. “Shit, I walked right into the shower with all of my clothes on and sucked him off right there." 

“No,” Justin breathed with a surprised smile. “He let you?”

“Let me?” Brian snorted, pushing himself up from the wall as they reached the first floor. “He loved it,” Brian whispered against Justin’s ear as he passed him on the way out of the elevator, making the boy blush.

“I bet you were scared,” Justin stuttered, following Brian out into the street towards his Jeep.

“Well,” Brian shrugged, unlocking the door to the Jeep and holding the passenger door open for Justin. “I guess we’re all a little scared our first time,” Brian agreed, shutting the door behind Justin and smiling at him through the open window.

“Guess so,” Justin nodded, giving Brian his own little smirk.

* * *

 

“Did he say if it’s a girl? I hope it’s a little girl!” Eddie rambled, bouncing on the balls of his feet with his arms wrapped around Richie’s neck, practically hanging off of his boyfriend. “A little princess. Imagine!”

“God knows there’s enough queens around here to raise one,” Richie joked, hands on Eddie’s hips as he tried to steady his boyfriend who bounced excitedly on the pavement outside of their building as they waited for Brian.

Eddie giggled, leaning up onto his toes to press a happy kiss to Richie’s lips.

The two separated as Brian’s Jeep came to a screeching halt a few feet away from them. 

“Jesus!” Eddie complained, stumbling back into Richie in surprise.

“Get in,” Brian ordered from the driver’s seat. “Let’s go!”

“You brought him?” Eddie sneered as Justin opened the passenger side door, leaning his seat forward so Richie and Eddie could climb into the back seat.

“He’s got nowhere to go,” Brian sighed, shifting the car into drive and speeding away from Richie and Eddie’s apartment building and towards UPMC Mercy hospital.

* * *

“And their wittle toesies,” Eddie cooed in a baby voice, playing with Richie’s fingers as he giddily talked about how much he loved babies. 

“Christ,” Brian swore. “If you don’t shut up I’m gonna wrap this fuckin’ Jeep around a lamp post.”

“Hey,” Richie yelped, cuffing Brian in the ear. “Apologize, now,” he demanded as Eddie stiffened against him, looking pointedly in the other direction.

Eddie’s dad had died in a car accident when Eddie was five, his car doing just as Brian had described, wrapping around an oak tree in old Derry. A fact that Brian was fully aware of.

“Sorry,” Brian muttered half-heartedly, staring determinedly out at the road ahead of him. 

Richie rolled his eyes angrily, wrapping an arm around Eddie’s tense shoulders. When Eddie didn’t respond Richie reached out with his free hand, stroking Eddie’s cheekbone with the back of his index finger.

“M’fine,” Eddie croaked, giving Richie a tight smile before turning to look back out the window.

* * *

 

Racing through the hospital, Eddie quickly forgot about Brian’s hurtful dig. All he could think about was Melanie and Lindsay and the fact that there was a baby in this building waiting to enter his life. 

“Three-nineteen,” Eddie pointed as they neared the room, pushing the door open and barrelling in excitedly.

All four men paused in the doorway, the group of women surrounding the bed parting and looking back at them in surprise. A little pink fist poking out of the bundle of white linen that Lindsay held broke Eddie from his pause. 

“Oh,” he gasped, rushing forward to fawn over the pink infant, squished from the last six hours of trauma it had experienced as they tried to enter the world. “Hello, baby,” he whispered, tears springing to his eyes as he leaned down to press a soft kiss to the baby’s forehead before looking up at the baby’s mothers who gave him their own watery grins.

Richie stumbled up behind Eddie, taking in the baby with equal parts awe and caution.

* * *

 

 _‘_ _Shit_ ,’ Brian thought to himself, mind otherwise blank as he watched Richie and Eddie coo over the bundle of blankets in Lindsay’s arm. _‘_ _Shit._ ’ 

A soft pressure pressing into his bicep brought him back to reality. Looking to his left he saw Justin, the adorable stranger grinning at him excitedly. 

“Aren’t you going to come say hello to your son?” Lindsay smiled, hair hanging loose and sweaty around her face. Brian felt like he was imploding.

“Well, go on,” Justin whispered, nudging him forward.

Brian stumbled forward in a dazed fashion, not unlike Richie had, face completely slack as he approached the hospital bed.

“When did it start?” Brian asked, focusing on the pink fist waving above the white blankets.

“Around seven,” Melanie grunted, eyeing Brian angrily.

“And six hours later,” Lindsay grinned down at her son. “There he was.”

“I wish I’d been here,” he whispered, a smile playing on his lips. “How often do I get to see snatch?” he joked making Lindsay and Richie laugh.

“He looks just like you,” Lindsay cooed, rocking the baby slightly.

“Must be mine then,” Brian continued, eyes still impossibly wide.

“Wanna hold him?”

Brian nodded, holding out his hands for Lindsay to pass him over.

“Careful,” Eddie murmured, leaning over into Brian’s personal space and cautiously holding his hands beneath the baby. “Don’t drop him.”

“That’s just what I was planning on doing,” Brian countered, rolling his eyes as he held his newborn son close to his chest. 

“What’s his name?” Richie asked, wrapping an arm around Brian and another around Eddie to break the tension between the two men. 

“Melanie wants to call him Abraham after her grandfather,” Lindsay answered. “But I like Gus,” she finished giving Brian a pointed look, trying to communicate that Brian better take her side on this.

“Hey,” Brian called out softly, nodding Justin over towards him.

Justin drifted over in surprise, smiling down at the baby in Brian’s arms.

“What do you think?” Brian asked, eyeing the teenager carefully. 

“Me?” Justin asked, surprised that Brian cared about his opinion. Neither Richie or Eddie were able to hide their surprise either. Brian nodded. “You wouldn’t survive a day at school being named Abraham… But I guess Gus is okay,” Justin shrugged.

“And he would know,” Richie joked, referring to Justin’s youth.

“Who the hell are you?” Melanie sneered, insulted by the teenager’s dismissal of her proposed name.

“His name’s,” Brian paused, squinting down at his son in concentration.

“Justin,” Eddie supplied, eyeing Brian with disgust before shooting the frowning teenager an apologetic look.

“Right,” Brian nodded, looking up from his son. “You and I were on the phone when he shot his load all over me.”

“Brian,” Eddie complained as Richie laughed and most of the women in the room groaned.

“He can’t help it,” Brian shrugged, looking over at Justin with a grin. “He’s only seventeen.”

Justin smiled back, cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

“So, you and Lindsay both had an infant tonight,” Melanie mocked from her spot next to Lindsay on the hospital bed.

“Yeah,” Brian nodded, leaning down closer to his son and rubbing his nose against the baby’s tenderly. “But mine doesn’t suck on my tits.”

Richie let out another snort of laughter causing Brian to look over and grin proudly at his best friend.

“Unless I want him to, that is,” Brian amended, smirking over at Justin who rolled his eyes. “Gus… It’s a good butch name,” Brian declared, turning back to his son. “Give your daddy a smile,” he whispered to his son.

* * *

 

Richie smiled softly as he walked out onto the roof, finding his best friend who had gone missing exactly where he expected.

“It's disgusting, all those lesbians fawning over him and making goo-goo talk,” Richie called as he approached the edge of the roof where Brian stood, leaning against the railing and looking down at the bustling streets of Pittsburgh. 

“That's what women do over babies,” Brian shrugged, taking a drag of his cigarette.

“Who's talking about the baby?” Richie laughed, leaning against the railing beside Brian. “I mean Justin.” 

Brian smiled, blowing out a stream of smoke as he handed the lit cigarette to Richie.

“It's kind of weird you havin’ a kid,” Richie admitted, voice distorted as he held smoke in his lungs. “Still,” he exhaled. “It's exciting, isn't it?”

“What, having some wrinkled little time clock ticking away?” Brian laughed, taking back his cigarette. “Reminding you that you're getting older by the minute. By the second.”

“Keep thinking like that, you're gonna end up prematurely gray,” Richie joked, tugging at a lock of Brian’s hair. “Oh, I think I see one,” he teased, plucking at a single hair.

“Ow!” Brian yelped, shoving the now laughing Richie away from him before stubbing out his cigarette on the railing. “Why didn't somebody try and stop me?”

“From?”

“You know what from,” Brian scowled.

“Hello! Somebody did,” Richie laughed referring to the many times Richie had tried to talk him out of donating sperm to Lindsay and Melanie’s cause. “But _you_ wouldn't listen. You had to let Lindsay fill your head with all her bullshit flattery. 'Oh, Brian, you're so good-looking.' 'Oh, oh Brian, you're so smart.' 'Oh-oh, you've got such great genes, Brian. And I don't mean your 501s.'” Richie mocked, poking an irritated Brian repeated. “And now you're stuck with a kid. For life.”

“Well,” Brian sighed, shaking his head. “There’s always one solution,” he reasoned, throwing a leg over the railing and pulling himself up onto the ledge of the building.

“Brian,” Richie yelped, grabbing his reckless best friend’s ankle.

“I could end it all right now,” Brian called, voice carrying in the wind.

“Oh, that'd be dramatic. Just like E.R.,” Richie argued, trying to hide how much Brian was truly scaring him. “Birth and death in the same episode. Get down!”

“No,” Brian shouted, laughing as the breeze ruffled his hair. “You'll have to come get me.” 

“Brian, I’m serious,” Richie whined, tugging at the back of Brian’s shirt. “This isn’t funny. Get down!” 

“Or I'll jump!” Brian continued dramatically. 

“Brain!” Richie yelled again, growing increasingly scared and annoyed with Brian.

“Come on,” Brian smiled, leaning a hand down to pull Richie up. “Come on Rich,” he urged, laughing as Richie took his hand and allowed himself to be hoisted up onto the ledge against his better judgement.

“Come on, Rich,” Brian breathed into his ear, pulling the shaking Richie against him. “Let's fly. Like in your wife’s stupid comic books,” Brian added, never one to miss an opportunity to insult Eddie.

The reference to Eddie shook Richie out of his stupor.

“Let’s get down,” Richie insisted, trying to turn around.

“I'm Superman,” Brian continued dramatically, ignoring Richie’s pleas. “I'll show you the world!” 

“And what,” Richie scoffed. “I’m your Lois Lane?" 

Brain grinned over at his friend pulling him into a tight hug. 

“Congratulations,” Richie whispered into Brian’s ear, understanding that his friend was just trying to exert control over his life in the only way he felt he knew how. “Dad,” he added, just to rile Brian up.

* * *

 

“You shouldn’t have gone with him you know,” Eddie spoke, staring down at Gus as he swayed back and forth in the otherwise empty room with Justin, Lindsay, and Melanie, but the two women were too wrapped up in one another to notice Eddie’s words. 

“I’m not a child,” Justin whined, crossing his arms over his chest petulantly. Eddie smirked, looking up at the teenager and cocking his head.

“I never said you were a child,” Eddie sighed, turning back to the baby. “I just said you shouldn’t have gone with him.”

“What and you wouldn’t have at my age?” Justin scoffed. “He’s gorgeous.”

“I probably would have,” Eddie shrugged agreeing with the teenager.

“Then-” 

“But knowing what I know now,” Eddie continued, not letting Justin finish his thought. “Knowing who he is… I’m telling you now, mark my words, Brian is trouble.”

“I can take care of myself,” Justin continued.

“I’m sure you can,” Eddie nodded, not taking his eyes off of Gus’ innocent face. He looked so like his father it was painful. “But he’s still gonna hurt you.”

“Brian wouldn’t-”

“He might not hit you,” Eddie interrupted, looking up at Justin sharply. “But he’ll still hurt you. In the worst way possible. He’ll do it.”

* * *

 

“Hey,” Richie whispered, wrapping his arms around Eddie’s waist from behind as he re-entered the hospital room with Brian.

“Hi,” Eddie smiled, turning in his boyfriend’s arms and smiling as Richie pressed a kiss to his cheek, still watching the baby in his arms with awe.

“He’s pretty cute, huh?” Richie smiled, gaze flickering between Eddie’s soft expression and the pink baby face peeking out of the bundle of blankets in Eddie’s arms. Richie held Eddie close, the baby pressed between them, as they spoke to each other in hushed whispers as if in their own private bubble. 

“He’s perfect,” Eddie corrected, eyes not leaving baby Gus’ face as he let out a wide yawn making Eddie laugh. 

“Hmm,” Richie agreed, tucking Eddie’s head under his chin and pulling his boyfriend into his chest sideways so he could wrap an arm around Eddie’s back and an arm around the baby as well.

* * *

“Pathetic, huh?” Brian snorted as he sidled up next to Justin, leaning against the wall of the hospital room. 

“What?” Justin asked, eyes breaking away from Richie, Eddie, and Gus and looking up at Brian with surprise. 

“The Stepford fags,” Brian indicated with a nod of his chin. “They’re pathetic.”

“How so?” Justin asked, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. To him they looked like a picture perfect little family. 

“Eddie’s got Richie’s head so far up his ass about marriage and kids and moving into their own McMansion. It makes me sick,” Brian drawled, shoving his hands in his pockets. 

“They’re in love,” Justin protested making Brian snort. 

“They’re scared little fags who wish they were straight,” Brian countered. “Trying to play _house_ and _happy little family_ …”

“Lindsay and Melanie had a baby,” Justin pointed out. “ _You_ helped them have a baby and you’re not calling them pathetic.” 

“They’re dykes,” Brian rolled his eyes as if that was explanation enough.

Justin frowned, chewing his bottom lip in thought.

* * *

“We should head out,” Richie sighed as he looked at his watch, watching the clock tick closer to three o’clock in the morning.

Eddie pouted, holding Gus closer and pressing a kiss to the sleeping baby’s forehead.

“We’ll come back tomorrow, Eds,” Richie promised with a knowing smile.

Eddie held the baby closer as Brian stepped towards him, turning slightly as if to shield the baby from Brian between himself and Richie. 

“Give me my son, Eddie,” Brian scoffed in disbelief, holding out his arms. 

“Eds,” Richie muttered, rubbing a hand up and down Eddie’s back soothingly. Eddie looked up at Richie before peeking at Brian hesitantly. “Give him to his dad,” Richie smiled softly.

Eddie sighed before pressing another kiss to Gus’ forehead and reluctantly handing him to Brian.

Eddie stepped back, pressing his back into Richie’s chest as he watched Brian hold Gus.

“I love you,” Richie whispered, pressing a kiss to Eddie’s temple as Eddie watched Brian kiss his son and wish him sweet dreams.

* * *

 

“Tick-tick-tick,” Brian muttered, lips pressed to the side of Justin’s face as the two lounged in the back of the Jeep, Richie and Eddie in the front seats. “Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.” 

“What are you doing?” Justin laughed, nuzzling his face against Brian’s happily.

“I'm just repeating the first words my Sonny Boy said to me,” Brian answered, head lolling slightly. “And it wasn't da-da. It was tick, tick-tick-tick. Smart little fucker. He can tell time already.”

Justin laughed as Eddie twisted in his seat looking back at the two. 

“Brian, what did you take?” Eddie demanded, eyes narrowed at his boyfriend’s best friend.

Richie adjusted the rear-view mirror, eyeing the two cautiously.

“A-B-C-D-E-E-E,” Brian sang drunkenly. “I was just teaching my kid the alphabet,” Brian shrugged as Eddie huffed. 

“You took E?!” Eddie questioned, eyebrows drawn in frustration. “In a _hospital_?”

“Just ‘cause you’re married and basically dead, doesn’t mean I can’t have fun,” Brain grinned widely before turning to nuzzle his face against Justin again. “I'm gonna fuck you,” Brian hissed into Justin’s ear.

Justin panted, head lolling back as Brian began nosing at his throat while he spread his legs invitingly. Eddie huffed again, twisting back in his seat in an attempt to ignore the two.

“I'm gonna fuck you _all_ night,” Brian drawled as his arms moved from holding Justin against him to hurriedly unzipping the fly of Justin’s jeans.

“Richie,” Eddie hissed, horrified by what he knew to be happening in the backseat.

Richie peeked into the rear-view mirror just as Brian’s head bowed down out of view and, no doubt, into the teenager’s lap if the boy’s open mouth and flushed cheeks were anything to go by. Swerving into the other lane, Richie laughed gleefully and Brian’s head smacked into the side of the car with a loud thump.

“Shit!” Brian swore, sitting up and sneering at his best friend. “What the fuck?!”

“Sorry,” Richie laughed. “Didn’t want to hit that doggie.”

“Fuck the doggie,” Brian spat before turning back to Justin, whispering not so sweet nothings into Justin’s ear about what they would do once they got back to Brian’s loft.

Unfortunately for Brian, his words we’re as discrete as he had hoped.

“What?” Richie asked as Eddie nudged him.

“We’re not letting that child go home with him,” Eddie declared, giving Richie a hard look when his boyfriend looked like he was ready to protest.

“Okay, Boy Wonder,” Richie called, eyes shifting from Eddie’s hard look to Justin’s flushed face in the mirror. “We’re taking you home, where do I turn?”

“He's going with me,” Brian answered. 

“Oh, no, he's not,” Eddie shook his head, twisting to scowl at Brian again.

“Fuck off, he can make his own decisions,” Brian told Eddie, meeting his scowl with an equally dark glare. “Pop quiz,” Brian announced, turning away from Eddie and focusing his attention back on Justin, speaking directly against the blonde’s right ear. “No talking. Here's your question. Multiple choice. Do you want to come home with me? A: Yes, B: Yes or C: Yes.”

Eddie rolled his eyes, opening his mouth to protest.

“Tick-tick-tick. Time's up, pencils down,” Brian continued, ignoring Eddie’s disapproving glares. “What do you say?” 

“None of the above,” Eddie answered before Justin could. “He's going home!”

“I'm going with him,” Justin countered, giving Eddie a hard, challenging look.

“Good boy,” Brian grinned, pressing a kiss to Justin’s neck. “You get an A+,” he whispered before pulling him in for a wet kiss.

“Richie-”

“He’s seventeen, Eds,” Richie sighed. “If it’s what he wants,” Richie shrugged, giving Eddie an apologetic look as they pulled up outside of Brian’s building.

* * *

Justin huffed out a little breath as Brian’s tongue left his mouth. Pressing a final kiss to Justin’s lips Brian sat up on his knees, both having stripped bare within seconds of returning to Brian’s loft before falling into his bed.

“Roll over,” Brian told him softly.

Justin swallowed nervously, terrified of what was about to happen.

“Hey,” Brian whispered, taking Justin’s face in his hands and stroking the apples of his cheeks in the same manner as he had earlier in the night. “Don’t worry, it’s not that yet.”

“Then what-”

“Roll over,” Brian repeated, releasing Justin’s cheeks.

Justin paused, looking into Brian’s eyes for a sign that he was lying. Any sort of indication that Brian was just going to barrel through this and rip into Justin without a second thought. Then Justin remembered Brian kissing his newborn son, wishing him sweet dreams not an hour earlier.

Rolling over onto his stomach, Justin was sure that Brian wouldn’t hurt him.

“Good boy,” Brian whispered, smoothing a hand down Justin’s back and over the curve of his ass.

Throwing a leg over Justin, Brian settled back on Justin’s calves as Justin tensed nervously.

“Hey, relax,” Brian cooed again, bringing both palms up to rub up and down the sides of Justin’s tense back. “I won’t hurt you. I promise.”

Shuffling Justin into a more comfortable position with a pillow under his head Brian scooted down Justin’s body until he was kneeing between Justin’s parted legs. Starting at the nape of his neck Brian pressed his tongue to the boy’s spine.

“What are you-”

“Shh,” Brian hushed him, pressing a kiss to the back of the boy’s neck before sticking his tongue out again and dragging it smoothly down the length of Justin’s spine.

Justin gasped, hips wriggling against Brian’s mattress as Brian’s tongue dipped over the small of his back, throwing his head back with a cry as Brian’s tongue slid over Justin’s puckered asshole. Brian pulled back with a grin before diving back in.

Laving at the wrinkled skin Brian held back a smile, pausing to part Justin’s cheeks with his thumbs and staring down at the shiny pucker with wisps of golden hair smoothed down by his saliva. 

“Now you know what rimming is,” Brian told the moaning boy with a smile.

* * *

 

“I think you’ve got some competition,” Eddie whispered into Richie’s shoulder once they’d settled back into bed.

“Huh?”

“Gus,” Eddie laughed. “I’m completely in love with that little bean.”

“Well, I’ve got sixteen years to convince you otherwise,” Richie mused, playing with the hair at the nape of Eddie’s neck.

“What?” Eddie laughed, wriggling closer to Richie so half of his body draped across Richie’s front.

“Age of consent,” Richie explained. “You can’t fuck him for another sixteen years and if he’s anything like Bri was at sixteen, I have no doubts that he’ll be able to steal you away from me. So, I’ve got sixteen years to convince you otherwise.” 

“You’re horrible,” Eddie laughed, hitting Richie’s chest in front of his face. “You’re talking about a newborn,” he mumbled before falling silent.

“Whatcha thinkin’ about?” Richie murmured, lips pressed to Eddie’s forehead and arms wrapped around his back. 

“Hmm?” Eddie stirred. “Nothing.” 

“I can see smoke coming out of your ears,” Richie teased. “What is it?”

“Nothing,” Eddie shook his head, one cheek pressed to Richie’s chest. “It’s stupid,” he admitted in a small voice. 

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Richie told him. “Now tell me what’s going on in that cute little head of yours.”

“I wish,” Eddie paused, index finger drawing idle little circles in the centre of Richie’s bare chest. “I wish we… could have one.”

“A baby?” Richie asked, pulling Eddie impossibly closer. “Well, we’ve talked about looking into getting a surrogate one day-” 

“No,” Eddie shook his head, cheeks flushing pink. “I mean, like just ours. Like, just you and me. If would could have a baby that’s just ours.”

“Eds…” Richie sighed sadly, fingers pressing into Eddie’s hips tightly.

“I told you it was stupid,” Eddie muttered, covering the half of his face that wasn’t pressed tightly to Richie’s skin.

“Hey,” Richie called. “It’s not stupid.” 

Eddie tilted his head up, leaning his chin on Richie’s shoulder as he gave Richie a disbelieving look. Richie reached out to stroke at the red lines pressed into Eddie’s cheek from lying squished against his chest.

“It’s not.” 

“You’re a terrible liar,” Eddie argued before shifting to pillow his face against Richie’s chest once again. “It’s late,” Eddie whispered, effectively ending the conversation.

“You’re right,” Richie agreed, yawning loudly. “G’night, I love you.” 

“Love you too,” Eddie mumbled, pressing wet kisses to Richie’s chest as Richie’s blunt nails scratched comfortingly at Eddie’s scalp.

* * *

 

Brian sat back on his thighs, smirking as Justin whined at the loss of Brian’s tongue in his ass.

“I think you’re ready,” Brian told him, soothing a hand over the small of Justin’s back. “Roll over.” 

“But,” Justin swallowed, turning his head to peek at Brian. “Won’t it be easier from the b-” 

“I want to see you,” Brian interrupted with a shake of his head. “I don’t want to-,” Brain paused. 

‘ _I don_ _’_ _t want to hurt you,_ _’_ he thought.

“I just want to be able to see you,” Brian finished, clearing his throat uncomfortably. 

“Okay,” Justin nodded, flipping onto his back and staring up at Brian expectantly.

Crawling between Justin’s spread thighs, Brian took a hold of Justin’s calves.

“Put your legs up,” he murmured, lifting Justin’s calves up. “On my shoulders. That’s it,” he nodded, rubbing his hands up and down the length of Justin’s calves once they were settled on each of his shoulders. “Perfect,” he nodded, leaning down towards Justin, titling his hips upward to get better access to Justin’s hole. 

“Wait,” Justin gasped, placing his palms on Brian’s shoulders next to his legs. “In school, we had this lecture… about safe sex,” Justin finished with a nervous gulp, eyes wide as saucers.

“And now,” Brian whispered through a crooked smiled. “We’re going to have a demonstration,” he explained, retrieving a condom from the nightstand before ripping it open with his teeth.

Justin gulped again, both nervous and excited by Brian’s actions. 

“Put it on me,” Brian whispered, offering the slippery plastic disc to Justin. “Go on,” he nodded when Justin hesitated, eying the rolled-up condom cautiously. 

Accepting the condom with shaking fingers Justin tried to remember all of the things his sex education teacher had told them about using a condom. Pinching the tip between two of his fingers he reached down between his legs towards Brian’s cock, touching the condom to the head. Fumbling, Justin attempted to unroll the condom with one hand, his thumb and forefinger still pinching the bulging tip, accidentally flicking the slippery plastic at Brian’s stomach as it slipped from his hand. 

“Shit,” Justin swore, cheeks flushing crimson. “Sorry, I-”

“It’s okay,” Brian chuckled good naturedly, picking the condom up from where it had landed on the duvet. “Lemme help you,” he whispered, handing the teenager the condom once again and wrapping a guiding hand around Justin’s.

Justin, determined not to fuck up again, focused on unrolling the plastic sheath over the swollen cock between his thighs while Brian watched the boy’s face closely, an unconscious smile gracing Brian’s lips.

“Is that good?” Justin asked once he had unrolled the condom to the base of Brian’s dick, causing Brian’s gaze to snap away from Justin’s face and down to his crotch.

“Yeah,” Brian croaked before clearing his throat. “Perfect,” he whispered, looking back up at Justin who flushed again.

Brian smiled, leaning over to retrieve a tube of lube from the nightstand before squirting a generous glob on his dick and then on Justin’s twitching hole.

“Ah,” Justin gasped, hips jumping in surprise. “It’s cold,” he choked on a laugh.

“It’ll heat up,” Brian promised, dipping his fingers down into the lube and spreading it around Justin’s hole in preparation. 

“Ready?” Brian asked, stroking his condom-covered cock to spread the extra lube he had added to it. 

“Just,” Justin paused. “Go slow. Okay?”

“Promise,” Brian nodded, cupping Justin’s face with his clean, non-lube covered hand.

“Okay, m’ ready,” Justin nodded, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. 

Brian nodded back, taking a hold of the base of his cock and swirling the spongy head around Justin’s hole making the teenager groan before pressing into him.

“AH!” Justin cried, face scrunching in pain as he fisted the sheets below him. “It hurts,” he gasped. 

“I know, I know,” Brian hushed him, leaning his forehead down to press to Justin’s in what he hoped was a comforting manner, effectively bending the boy in half. “I’m sorry, but you gotta relax,” he told the boy, trying to ignore the way Justin’s muscles held his cock in a vice-like grip.

“But it hurts,” Justin whimpered, eyes glistening with tears. “Does it always hurt?”

“A little bit,” Brian admitted, stroking one of Justin’s hips with his lube-covered hand as he felt Justin’s muscles start to relax. “But that’s a part of it. Now, relax.” 

“M’ trying,” Justin whispered, closing his eyes and letting out a deep exhale.

“That’s it,” Brian nodded, feeling Justin’s muscles start to go lax. “There we go,” he encouraged as he started to thrust slowly and shallowly into Justin. “I want you to always remember this,” Brian told him, pressing a kiss to Justin’s forehead as the boy continued to gasp and whimper in discomfort. “So that no matter who you're ever with,” Brian continued, thrusts growing deeper as Justin’s broken whimpers became pleasured rather than pain filled. “I'll always be there.” 

“Always,” Justin gasped, nodding frantically. “Always want you to be there.” 

“Shh,” Brian hushed him, trying to ignore Justin’s needy admissions.

* * *

 

Justin gasped as Brian let out a deep, guttural groan, pressing insistently against Justin as he came.

“I love you,” Brian grunted, thrusting against Justin’s ass as his hips spasmed uncontrollably while he came down from his high. 

“I-I love you too,” Justin laughed giddily, squeezing Brian as the man collapsed against his chest with his face pressed against Justin’s chest. He couldn’t believe that Brian felt the same way. 

As Justin lay, holding Brian with goofy grin playing across his face, Brian groaned before rolling off of Justin and onto his back beside the teenager. Justin rolled onto his side, peering down at Brian with his huge smile, watching as Brian’s head lolled drunkenly while he snapped the condom off his dick, tying it off and tossing it aside.

“That was amazing,” Justin told him giddily, scooting closer to Brian and resting his head on one of Brian’s pecks. 

“Hmm?” Brian hummed, eyes fluttering open and flitting around the room. “Oh. Yeah, sure…” 

Justin smiled even wider, pressing his face against Brian’s chest contentedly.

“You’re like, so talented,” Justin giggled. 

“You wanna see talent?” Brian grunted, pushing Justin from his chest before stumbling out of bed. Justin frowned as he watched Brian begin rifling through a drawer. “I’ll show you talent,” he laughed, holding out three red rubber balls. 

* * *

 

Groaning, Brian rolled over and blindly smacked at his alarm clock, trying to stop the incessant metallic beeping. 

“Ugh,” he grunted, falling back against his pillows as a warm and comforting weight settled across his chest. Humming happily, Brian rolled towards the source of the heat, curling himself around it happily. 

 _‘_ _Wait, what the fuck_?’

Brian jolted onto his back, eyes wide as he took in the blonde twink in his bed.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Brian croaked, voice rough in the early morning quiet. 

“You said I could stay,” Justin frowned.

“Right,” Brian sighed, settling back into his pillows and closing his eyes. “Your parents think you're at a friend's,” he laughed.

Stretching out his sore muscles, Brian sat up in bed, looking out into his living room behind Justin. 

“Jesus Christ,” Brian swore, taking in the overturned furniture littering the entire loft. “What the fuck happened?”

Justin laughed, opening his mouth to speak.

“Don't tell me,” Brian groaned before the boy could speak. “I was doing handstands,” he sighed before falling back into his pillows.

“And juggling,” Justin added with a giggle. “You're not very good.”

“Shit,” Brian grumbled. “Why do I do these things?” he moaned. “I'll tell you why. It was that fucking pig, Anita. She told me that was E. That wasn't E. That was some shit they cooked up in a bathtub in Tijuana."

“Well,” Justin smiled, settling his cheek on Brian’s shoulder. “That's why you should never take drugs that aren't prescribed by a physician or recommended by a reliable pharmacist.”

“What are you,” Brian laughed, shrugging the boy off of his shoulder. “A public service announcement? Get dressed. I'll drive you home” 

“You can't,” Justin shook his head. “Richie and Eddie have the car.” 

“Why have the Stepford fags got it?” Brian grumbled. 

“Because you were too high to-”

I know what happened. I was there,” Brian interrupted him, glaring at the teenager. “I remember everything ... perfectly. What was your name again?” 

“Justin,” the teenager answered, chewing his bottom lip sadly.

“Right,” Brian sighed, throwing an arm over his eyes.

“Can I take a shower?” Justin asked, itching to get away from Brian’s bed and the knowledge that Brian hadn’t remembered his fucking name. 

“Yeah,” Brian nodded. “But hurry up. It's through there,” he pointed vaguely in the direction of the en suite. “I think,” he muttered to himself, rubbing at his temples.

Brian rolled out of bed, listening to the sound of Justin pissing in his bathroom as he stumbled nakedly into the living room to check his answering machine. Hitting the play button he collapsed against the couch.

 _“Where the hell are you?”_ Shit, Melanie. _“I've been trying your cell. It's turned off. If you're there, pick up. Brian. Listen, Lindsay's water broke. She's having contractions. We're at the hospital.”_  

“Fuck!” Brian gasped, jumping to his feet with his hands in his hair. “I have a baby,” he groaned, the memories of the previous night at the hospital rushing back to him. “Make that, two _babies_ ,” he grumbled as he listened to Justin cry out at the temperature of the water in the shower in the other room.

* * *

 

“Eds… Eds… Eds!” Richie laughed, hand tickling Eddie’s stomach as he tried to wake his boyfriend. 

“No,” Eddie mumbled, rolling onto his side and hiding his face against Richie’s chest.

“It’s time for work,” Richie sing-songed, stroking his fingers through the slightly greasy curls at the back of Eddie’s head.

“I quit,” Eddie grumbled, words muffled against Richie’s chest.

“Very funny, mister,” Richie shook his head, rolling backwards out of bed. “Come on,” he insisted, throwing the duvet back from Eddie’s body as the smaller man wriggled and muttered unhappily.

“You’re impossible,” Richie laughed, shaking his head as he leaned over their bed, gathering Eddie up into his arms and hoisting him off the bed. 

“Rich, no,” Eddie whimpered, arms and legs flailing as Richie pulled Eddie to his chest. 

“It’s time to get up,” Richie told him sternly, cupping Eddie’s ass as his boyfriend wrapped his legs around his waist.

Eddie sighed, head falling to rest on Richie’s shoulder as the taller man walked them through the apartment towards the bathroom.

“Mornin’, babies,” Emmett called with a laugh, sipping at a mug of coffee as he watched the two make their daily pilgrimage to the shower, Richie carrying Eddie as per usual.

“Hey, Em,” Richie smiled while Eddie mumbled and hid his face against Richie’s neck, trying to catch a few more winks of sleep.

* * *

“Sit up,” Richie laughed, holding Eddie’s shoulders from where he stood in front of Eddie, having placed his boyfriend atop the toilet seat while he started the shower. 

“Too seepy,” Eddie mumbled, lips dragging against Richie’s now bare hip as he leaned against his boyfriend with heavy eyelids. 

“No baby talk,” Richie warned, reaching down to pull the hem of Eddie’s shirt up and off of his boyfriend’s body. “That’s not gonna work today.”

“But-”

“The only but I want from you right now,” Richie warned, hoisting Eddie up and over his shoulder as he pulled Eddie’s pajama pants off. “Is yours in that shower.”

“Rich,” Eddie whined, arms wrapping around Richie’s shoulders as Richie lowered him to the ground. “Carry me?” Eddie begged, lips tickling Richie’s sensitive neck. 

“So needy,” Richie laughed, shaking his head as he pushed back the shower curtain and lifted Eddie over the lip of their tub. He couldn’t’ complain though. They both secretly loved how needy and pliant Eddie was in the morning. In the same way they loved how affectionate and sappy Richie got when he’d had too much to drink.

* * *

The sound of a car siren blaring through their open bedroom window jolted Richie and Eddie away from one another, where they had settled together in their bed following Eddie’s distracting ministrations of Richie’s neck in the shower.

Richie swore, rushing to the window to assess what was going on.

“Shit! Shit!” Richie screamed, rushing out of their bedroom with his towel hanging from his hips, one fist holding the two ends of the towel together.

“What-” Eddie pushed himself up from the bed, crossing the room to the window. “Oh, fuck,” he swore, watching as Richie emerged from their building and sprinted towards the black Jeep parked on the street in front of their building, navy blue towel slipping precariously down his hips.

“You little bastards!” Richie screamed, running down the sidewalk towards Brian’s Jeep where two young boys were smashing at the shiny black metal on the hood and a third was vandalizing the passenger side door with pink spray paint. “Stop! Get the fuck away! Fuck!” he continued to scream as the boys sprinted down the street.

“Faggot!” One yelled back, his friends laughing as they ran. 

“Queer!” Another taunted.

“Fuck you, you little shits!” Richie screamed, stopping barefoot beside the Jeep.

As the last boy turned the corner at the end of the street Richie sighed, squatting on the grass as he held his towel and stared wide-eyed at the pink vandalism gracing Brian’s passenger door.

“Oh, my Lord,” came Emmett’s voice from behind him, making him look up. He could see Eddie watching from the window with a similar look of disbelief.

“Those motherfuckers,” Richie spat, pushing himself to his feet. “I'm calling the cops!

“Brian is gonna have a fit,” Emmett pointed out, trying to hide his astonished smile behind his hand. “You know how he feels about his Jeep.”

“Well,” Richie sighed, running a hand through his still damp curls as the other one clutched at his towel. “If he cared so much about it, then he shouldn't have left it with me. He knows what a terrible neighborhood this is.”

“Well, uh, I was gonna ask for a lift to work,” Emmett laughed lightly. “But on second thought, I think I'll walk… Toodle-loo!” 

“Fuck!” Richie swore again, kicking at the door where a bright pink scrawl of the word FAGGOT was emblazoned.

* * *

 

Brian paused at the door to the bathroom, smiling as he watched the teen rinse Brian’s Italian shampoo from his blonde locks. Feeling a familiar tug of arousal mixed with an entirely new and foreign churning of his stomach Brian sauntered forward, pulling the glass door to the shower open and shivering as steam poured out of the stall and caressed his skin. 

“Why didn't you tell me I had a kid?” 

Justin jumped, pitching forward as he twisted on his heel towards Brian.

“Careful,” Brian warned, steadying the frightened teenager with two solid hands on Justin’s hips.

“You scared me,” Justin sighed, closing his eyes as he let out a breathy laugh. Watching as Brian tilted his head under the spray of the showerhead, Justin spoke up. “You said you remembered everything.” 

“It all happened so fast,” Brian admitted, leaning back so the water sprayed directly into his face. “What's his name again?” 

“Gus,” Justin responded, shaking his head in disbelief of Brian’s inability to remember even his own son’s name. “I'm the one who decided,” he added with a proud grin. 

“Is that so?” Brian chuckled as Justin nodded, leaning back into Brian as the older man lathered his back with a bar of, no doubt, astronomically expensive soap.

“Did you actually fuck her?” Justin asked, head hanging forward as he concentrated on Brian’s hands dipping lower and lower down his back.

“Who?”

“Lindsay,” Justin tutted with impatience.

“You're awfully rude,” Brian laughed. 

“Well, did you?” Justin pressed, genuinely curious about the process.

“I jerked off in a cup and they squirted it up her,” Brian crudely whispered into Justin’s ear.

“Gross…” Justin laughed as Brian turned him around by his shoulders and began soaping his chest. “She must have really wanted a kid, then.”

“Most women do,” Brian commented, hand dipping to lather up Justin’s stomach, teasing at his belly button.

“Even lesbians?”

“Lesbians are women,” Brian laughed, shaking his head at the teenager’s words. “Well, sort of,” he added jokingly.

“My mom says sometimes she wishes she never had me,” Justin admitted, hands reaching up to settle on Brian’s shoulders contentedly.

“That's probably because she's stuck with this annoying brat for the rest of her life,” Brian teased, kneeling in front of the teen to run the soap over his legs. Brian smirked proudly as the teenager’s breath hitched, peering down at Brian through hooded eyelids.

“A-are you gonna raise him?” Justin stuttered, fingers squeezing Brian’s shoulders as his voice trembled. 

“Me? No way,” Brian laughed, running the bar of soap up and down Justin’s thighs. “The Munchers are. But I'll be around to provide the masculine influence so important in every young boy's life.” 

“I'll bet Melanie could do it better than you,” Justin taunted, his voice taking on a new teasing quality that made Brian look up from the creamy skin of his thighs in surprise. “Hey!” Justin yelped as one of Brian’s palm met Justin’s ass with a satisfyingly wet smack. 

“Don’t get smart,” Brian reprimanded. “Or I'll have to spank you.”

“Really?” Justin continued in that rousingly taunting tone of voice that had Brian pushing up from the wet tile floor to suck Justin’s tongue into his mouth.

Gasping for breath, the two separated, squinting against the shower spray hitting their shoulders. 

“You up for one more?” Brian whispered, leaning his forehead down to Justin’s as their hardened cocks pressed against one another between their bellies. 

Taking Justin’s fiery gaze as a sign of approval, Brian pushed Justin against the glass wall of the shower, Justin’s stomach smacking wetly against it as he leaned back and twisted to kiss Brian hungrily. 

Brian thrust against him, his cock gliding lengthwise between Justin’s ass cheeks as they kissed, Justin rutting senselessly against the shower wall. 

Justin whined as Brian pulled away from their wet kiss, twisting towards the other side of the shower. Grabbing a condom from the shower caddy, Brian ripped it open with his teeth before tilting his hips away from Justin’s ass to roll it over his throbbing erection.

Careful to keep his cock from the shower spray, not wanting the water to impact the lubrication of the condom, Brian reached for Justin’s hips. Pulling the gasping teen’s ass back against his erection, Brian took the base of his cock in his hand. Brian swirled the head of his cock against the whimpering teen’s hole, marvelling at how pink and puffy the abused hole still was despite the fact that they had ceased their marathon fucking hours ago. 

“Brian,” Justin croaked, pulling Brian from his mesmerized actions. “Please?”

“Ready, baby?” Brian whispered, pulling Justin’s shoulders back against his chest and taking Justin’s tongue into his mouth before thrusting into the teen, causing him to cry out brokenly, sounds swallowed by Brian’s mouth.

* * *

 

“I am not getting in that thing,” Eddie insisted, shaking his head as he stood on the sidewalk with his arms crossed over his chest, Richie already in the drivers’ seat of Brian’s Jeep and starting the engine.

“Come on, Eds,” Richie groaned. “I’m gonna be late for work.”

“Richie,” Eddie exclaimed. “You are _not_ dropping me off for work in the faggot-mobile!”

“Fine, then,” Richie sighed, putting the car into drive but keeping his foot on the brake. “If you’d rather walk the fifteen miles to the garage…”

“Fuck,” Eddie groaned, yanking the car door open and sliding into the passenger seat. “Drop me around the block though,” he grumbled, dropping his bag to the ground and pulling the seatbelt over his chest.

“I know, I know,” Richie laughed, holding his hand palm-up over the gear shift for Eddie to slip his hand into. “Can’t let any of the guys at the garage find out you take it up the ass!” 

“Richie,” Eddie groaned, pulling his hand out of Richie’s and leaning against the door as far away from his boyfriend as possible. “Seriously? This again?”

Working in a testosterone-filled auto shop, Eddie had decided to keep his sexuality and personal life to himself while at work. It was a particularly touchy subject between Richie and Eddie. Richie couldn't understand how Eddie could shove himself back into the closet after finally crawling out of it in college. Eddie couldn’t understand how Richie didn’t understand how hard work would be for him if the other guys knew he was in a relationship with another man. And so the argument had gone around and around in circles for the five years Eddie had worked at the garage.

* * *

“Love you,” Eddie whispered, leaning across the console to press a kiss to Richie’s lips only for Richie to lean away from him. 

“Wouldn’t want to be seen with me,” Richie explained, adjusting his sunglasses on the bridge of his nose as he stared intently out of the windshield as he waited for Eddie to get out.

“Rich,” Eddie frowned, reaching out for his boyfriend and smiling softly when Richie didn’t pull his arm out of his grasp. “I’m sorry, baby,” he whispered, risking rejection again as he leaned towards Richie and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Me too,” Richie told him quietly, looking over at Eddie quickly. “Well, you better go. Don’t wanna be late.” 

“Hey,” Eddie insisted, reaching for Richie’s neck to pull him closer. “I mean it. I’m sorry and I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Richie admitted quietly, allowing Eddie to pull him in for a kiss.

* * *

 

“Bri. Brian. Hey, Bri,” Richie muttered to himself as the elevator in Brian’s building ascended to the top floor, trying to figure out how to tell his best friend about the Jeep. “Listen, I don’t know what happened-no. Bri, it was these homophobic little fuckers-”

Sighing as the elevator reached Brian’s floor, Richie climbed out of the lift and slipping his key into the door before pushing it open. 

“Shit,” Richie laughed, taking in the chaotic state of Brian’s typically tidy loft. “Bri?” Richie called, walking further into the loft as he made his way towards the stairs leading to Brian’s bed. “Bri, come on you better be awake-”

Richie paused at the foot of the stairs, watching in surprise as a topless Brian mouthed at Justin’s neck as he helped the moaning young boy pull his briefs up and over his painfully obvious erection. 

“Bri,” Richie laughed, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Hey,” Brian mumbled, lips still suctioned to Justin’s neck and showing no signs of releasing.

“Christ, Bri,” Richie laughed again. “Didn't you get enough last night?”

Groaning, Brian disengaged his lips. Richie watched with surprise as Brian pecked Justin’s lips sweetly, making the teen giggle and run his fingers through Brian’s damp hair. 

Turning away with a smirk on his lips, Brian descended the stairs, pulling on a white undershirt.

“There is no such thing as enough,” Brian told his best friend, throwing an arm around his best friend contentedly.

“Someone’s in a particularly good mood,” Richie commented lightly. Although Brian got laid almost every night, rarely was he this chipper at eight in the morning.

“Besides, I couldn't send him off without a nourishing high protein breakfast,” Brian continued, ignoring Richie’s comment. “It's grrrrrr-eat!” he growled into Richie’s ear, referencing Tony the Tiger from the Frosted Flakes cereal advertisements, making Richie laugh.

* * *

 

Emerging from Brian’s building, Richie gnawed on his bottom lip nervously as he attempted to ignore Brian’s scrutinizing glare. Richie had been silent the entire elevator ride, a decidedly out of character occurrence that set off Brian’s warning bells immediately.

 _Here we go_ ,’ Richie thought glumly as they all stopped on the sidewalk to take in the smashed and vandalized Jeep. 

“Oh, that's beautiful, Rich,” Brian spat, circling the car and eyeing the smashed headlight. “Just beautiful.” 

“It's not my fault,” Richie protested. “I told you about those little psychopaths down the street-” 

“What, a couple of twelve year olds?” Brian snorted. 

“They start early these days,” Richie joked with a shrug, making Justin laugh.

“What are you laughing at?” Brian grumbled, his good mood having vanished.

“Nothing,” Justin laughed. “You. You both sound like my parents fighting,” he admitted with a grin making Brian roll his eyes. 

“Well,” Brian sighed, holding his hands out for Richie to toss him his keys. Catching them deftly and unlocking the doors, Brian climbed into the drivers’ seat while Justin took the back and Richie claimed the front passenger seat. “It doesn't matter anyway. It's a company car.”

“But still,” Richie sighed, feeling guilty.

“It’s fine, Rich,” Brian shook his head, surprising Richie for the second time that morning. The Jeep was Brian’s baby. He had expected tears and shouting.

* * *

“So,” Brian started as they sped down Liberty Avenue towards Justin’s high school, receiving raised eyebrows and laughs from pedestrians. “Eddie actually let you drive him to work in this thing?”

“Dropped him off on Enfield instead of Centre Avenue,” Richie admitted glumly.

“Just as well,” Brian shrugged. “Who knows what all those heteros would do if Eddie started flouncing around shop like some little fag. I don’t think their flimsy sexualities could take it.”

“Shut up, Brian,” Richie sighed, shaking his head and staring out the window to avoid the conversation.

* * *

“Slow down!” Richie screeched, palms flat on the dashboard as the Jeep screeched down the street by Justin’s school. Teenagers in school uniforms scattered as the Jeep came to a squealing halt in front of St. James Academy. “Jesus, Bri!” 

Shrinking down in the back seat as teenagers began whispering and laughing, all peering at the three men in the Jeep with curiosity, Justin wished he could be swallowed into the ground. 

“Here we are, Sonny Boy,” Brian grinned, twisting in his seat to look at the hunched teenager behind him.

“You be sure to come home right after school,” Richie joked, twisting in his own seat.

“No lingering on the playground,” Brian continued mockingly as Justin’s cheeks flushed crimson. “Or in the locker room with the gym teacher.” 

“Oh, you did not tell him about that!” Richie snorted with laughter. 

“It's the most famous shower scene since _Psycho_ ,” Brian shrugged, grinning at his chuckling best friend. 

“Hey, Justin!” All three men turned to look at a teenage boy who stood a few feet away from the Jeep, cupping his junk through his school uniform. “You wanna suck me off?”

Justin’s blush darkened as laughter rang out from the students around them. 

“No, he won’t” Brian growled, climbing out of the Jeep to glare down at the snotty teenager. “But I'll kick your tight little virgin ass so hard you won't sit down for a week!” 

Grinning as the teenager ran off, students all around laughing wildly, Justin climbed out of the Jeep to stand chest to chest with Brian.

“When can I see you again?” Justin asked, hands curling around the lapels of Brian’s suit. 

“You can see me right now,” Brian responded with an amused glint in his eye. 

“I mean later,” Justin laughed, rolling his eyes. “Tonight?” Justin asked, eyes wide and hopeful as he pushed himself up onto his tiptoes.

“Who knows where I'll be later tonight,” Brian shook his head with a laugh, placing a hand on Justin’s chest and pushing him down onto flat feet. 

“You better get going,” Richie called, watching as students began to enter the school building. “Or you’ll be late.”

“Please?” Justin whispered, stepping closer to Brian so their fronts were pressed together. 

Pausing, Brian brought a hand up to rest on the back of Justin’s neck, fingers playing with the soft golden locks that smelled of his shampoo. 

“I'll see you in your dreams,” Brian answered in an equally soft voice, turning away reluctantly and climbing into the Jeep.

“Brian,” Justin called out, stepping up to the Jeep and curling his fingers around the top of the door. “Please?”

“You better get going,” Brian nodded with his chin towards the school as a bell rang out. 

Sighing, Justin nodded before stepping up onto the sidewalk leading to his school and watching as Brian and Richie tore off down the street in the smashed Jeep.

“Justin!”

Justin turned to look for the voice that had called his name. It was his best friend Beverly. “Where have you been? Your mom called and I didn't know what to tell her. I said you were still asleep.” 

Justin turned back to the road, watching the tail lights of the Jeep disappear.

“I just saw the face of God.”

“Huh?” Beverly grunted, squinting at Justin confusedly. 

“And his name is Brian Kinney,” Justin finished with a grin.

* * *

 

“Well, good thing he’s gone,” Richie joked with a laugh. Brian always complained when any of his tricks tried to hang around for longer than strictly necessary.

“Yeah,” Brian nodded, laughing. “He almost wore me out.”

“Somebody wore _you_ out?” Richie snorted in disbelief. “You?”

“I said _almost_ ,” Brian drawled defensively as Richie grinned knowingly. “Shut up,” he dismissed his friend's grin.

“I didn’t say anything,” Richie shrugged, still grinning from ear to ear.

“I'll drop you by the station,” Brian told Richie, turning to head towards the radio station where Richie worked.

“Like hell you will,” Richie shook his head. He had just been made producer on a new radio show and he couldn’t fuck it up by showing up to work and making a spectacle of himself. “You better get this thing repainted before you go into the office.” 

“I'm not having it repainted,” Brian shrugged. “I like it this way.”

“Are you crazy?” Richie sighed, rolling his eyes at his best friend.

“No. They are,” Brian answered, referring to the dirty looks they were getting from pedestrians and other drivers. “Well, I say fuck 'em. They can write it in neon across the sky,” Brian laughed. “FAGGOT!” he screamed, throwing his head back as they tore down Grant Street towards Richie’s station.


End file.
